happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unhappy Halloween
"Unhappy Halloween" is the eleven episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on October 23, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Charles Green *Michael Green *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Alto *Shady the Iguana *Mira the Red Snake (the main antagonist) *Tina *Tina's thief friend (Unnamed Character) *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Rio *Dantel *Perxio *Carmen (minor) *Hugh (minor) *Mumble (minor) *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Cho Cho *Lord Darktisk (flashback) Transcript (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Hey Esequiel, what are you up to? *Esequiel: Tomorrow Halloween. Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria is down since the summer. I can't wait to visit Charles with his candy madness he got. *Raul: Oh, i remember last year where there was a hut in Cape Adare. *Montay: Yes. It's spooky and worse than the skuas capturing people eggs. *Shippo: Meh, don't even think about it. *Hugh: Oh Esequiel, what is that raddar doing on your fins? *Esequiel: I use it everytime when i'm on a adventure. *Josesito: Gosh, it been one hour to break those Jack-o-Pumpkins! Esequiel, where did you find those? *Esequiel: At the Forbidden Shore. *Rinaldo: At the Forbidden Shore? Eew. I hate that place. *Nestor: So don't deny it. *Josesito: Yes, i'm done. (A box was washed up and coming to Adelie-Land) *Esequiel: And with the candy, there for the chicks. *Montay: Um.....Esequiel, i see something coming. *Esequiel: Yeah, that box is going to Adelie-Land. *Shippo: I see it. It's here. (The box landed in the snow of Adelie-Land) *Carmen: It could be another animal. *Esequiel: Wait til' i'll open it. To me, it's creepy. *Hugh: I think it's another animal. *Esequiel: Shady is another animal and he's a iguana. *Montay: Or maybe, a second iguana. *Esequiel: I will open it and see. (Esequiel open the box and revealed to be a snake) *Esequiel: Ahh! *???: Oh hi there. *Montay: A female snake. *Esequiel: It's not a second iguana. *???: My name is Mira the Red Snake. *Esequiel: Nice to meet you Mira. *Mira: Nice to meet you too penguin with glasses. *Esequiel: Yeah, i'm Esequiel. *Mira: Hey Esequiel, nice to meet you. *Esequiel: Everyone usually calls me the Tickle Inventor. *Mira: Cool. Snakes also tickle other snakes including their babies. *Montay: So, skuas, seals, elephant seals, and? *Shippo: Krills? *Josesito: No. Fishes. *Mira: Oh. I would like to train you. *Esequiel: Train me? Halloween is tomorrow and i have to be there with Charles. *Mira: I don't know who is that Charles guy is. *Shippo: You will get to know him soon enough. *Esequiel: He's the Angry Grandpa i say. He pretend to be my father when i was a chick. *Montay: Wait a minute? You changed yourself back into a chick once. *Esequiel: Yes. *Mira: Oh Esequiel, this is your home? *Esequiel: No. It's Paulet Island. *Hugh: This is also Adelie-Land. *Mira: Ugh. I get it. *Esequiel: So? You're staying at Cape Adare? *Mira: Cape Adare? What's a Cape Adare? *Montay: It's my home. *Mira: Oh. *Montay: It's a real place with the weddell seal named Arbert. *Mira: Oh. I know baby penguin friend. *Montay: What? I'm Montay. *Shippo: I'm Shippo. *Josesito: And i'm Josesito. *Mira: Very nice of you. *Ramón: Yes and we are the amigos. *Mira: Amigos? *Hugh: Amigo is another word for friend. As in spainish. *Mira: Yes. Esequiel, let's go to Cape Adare. *Esequiel: Sure. We are going together. *Josesito: I am finally done with the pumpkins. *Esequiel: With the pumpkins done. Take them to Cape Adare. *Josesito: Yes sir. *Hugh: See you later Esequiel. I hope you have a good time. *Ramón: And don't forget the candy for us. *Esequiel: We will. (At Cape Adare) *Mira: Ooh, many black and white birds around. *Esequiel: We are penguins and they are penguins too. *Mira: A puffin is a bird too. *Esequiel: Yes *hug her* and i can feel your soft skin. *Mira: Okay. *Esequiel: I never seen a snake before in Antarctica. *Montay: This is just creepy. The Rainbow Eyes! *Esequiel: What?! *Montay: It's gone. *Esequiel: Oh, me and Mira were just having a moment. *Shippo: I don't know what to tell you. *Mira: You see in the ground. *Montay: Nothing, we have snow like a beach. *Josesito: It's rocky and a place similar to Paulet Island. *Shippo: I Know. Penguin-Land is much different. *Esequiel: I think, The Emperor Penguin Home. *Mira: So you're an emperor penguin? *Esequiel: No. I'm a adelie and Shippo is a emperor. *Mira: Yes, i mean it. *Shippo: I am an emperor penguin. *Mira: I know already. *Montay: And why are you annoying us at the same time? *Mira: Annoying? I'll show you what annoying. *jump high* To Paulet Island! *Esequiel: No! *Montay: What did i just look at? *Shippo: It's weird. *Josesito: Yes. *Esequiel: This is worth a mistake. Carlos, you did this? *Carlos: No. Don't ask me. *Esequiel: See? Unhappy Halloween. *Montay: Things get worse. *Shippo: How will we get to Paulet Island? *Esequiel: I'll go tomorrow. *Josesito: But we have Halloween. *Esequiel: Yeah. I am right. *Josesito: You got it. *Montay: This is something that we need to train. *Shippo: Yes, we know. *Esequiel: I can start on this side. *Shippo: I'm with you on that. *Esequiel: Yes, let's train. (Esequiel and his friends begin to train and meanwhile at Paulet Island) *Elder 1: What a beautiful day at Paulet Island. *Elder 2: It is sure wonderful. *Elder 3: What is that on the sky? *Elder 1: It's not a skua. (Mira arrive and land on the island) *Mira: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Elder 2: You there. What creature are you? *Mira: I'm a snake. Are you thinking what i'm thinking? *Elder 3: No! (Mira escaped through the adelies) *Elder 1: Hey. *Elder 2: She's on the top. *Elder 3: Man! We missed. (With Mira) *Mira: Can't catch me now. Hahahahahhahhhhhhhhhhahhahahahahahahahhhhhhahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (Back at Cape Adare) *Esequiel: Training is over. *Montay: We trained for a minute. One?! *Shippo: That's a little. *Esequiel: The sun will be down. Sunset is here. *Montay: Yeah. I am tired right now. *Shippo: I have to go. *Josesito: Esequiel, i am leaving. Be with Montay for the ready predation. *Esequiel: It's tomorrow. *Shippo: I know. Let's get some rest for now since the sun is down. I'm going home. *Josesito: Alright Esequiel, i fly myself home. We are ready for the big day to come. *Esequiel: Go ahead. I will be happy about it. (Shippo and Josesito leaves Cape Adare) *Esequiel: Alright. We're clear. *Montay: Yes. *Esequiel: Tomorrow will be another day. *Montay: I agree. (The Next Day) *Montay: Alright. I'm better, it's time to see if Shippo and Josesito shows up. *Esequiel: And i want to know what Mira is up to? *Montay: We may be at Paulet Island around 7pm. There's nothing loose about it. *Esequiel: And that's a good plan. (As of right now, Shippo is still in Penguin-Land with his daddy) *Shippo: Hey dad. *Phoenix: Yes son? *Shippo: Can i visit Esequiel and Montay since they are at Cape Adare? *Phoenix: Yes. Enter as you may. *Shippo: Thank you. (Back at Cape Adare) *Josesito: Hey Esequiel, i finally arrive by swimming. It took me an hour to get there. *Esequiel: You swim there without the leopard seals finding you? *Josesito: Yes. *Esequiel: That's good for you. *Josesito: And i ate a few fish on my quest. *Esequiel: That's a lot of good luck for us. (Shippo arrives in Cape Adare about a half-an-hour later) *Shippo: Hey guys, I'm here. *Esequiel: Alright Shippo, you arrive soon. *Montay: It's a big day for us. *Esequiel: Let's go for a walk. *Josesito: Yeah. We will have so much fun there. *Esequiel: Good for us. (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Hey, remember when Montay was babysitted by a angry person? *Raul: Yes. It was somewhat of a noisy neighbor. *Nestor: I'm never hearing about that. *Lombardo: I got a great plan. We will get revenge on Charles Green who noised Montay last month. *Ramón: Yes. Best Halloween Gift ever. *Lombardo: It will be funny than ever and everyone will loathe at it! *Raul: Love? *Lombardo: No, it's Loathe. Meaning hatred. Hate is also one of them. *Raul: Yeah, i know. *Lovelace: And you will do it. Prank Charles for this. (At night in the evening on their way to Paulet Island on a ice float) *Esequiel: Alright, our work here is done. We will go to Paulet Island for good. *Montay: Don't forget. Mira is also there. *Shippo: Yeah, she wanted to fight one of us. *Esequiel: This may be one big mistake. *Montay: For us? *Shippo: No, for her. *Esequiel: Yeah. She wanted to fight one of us. *Shippo: She can't be trusted! *Montay: I will fight her. *Shippo: Not alone you wont! *Montay: What? Then who will take care of Charles? *Esequiel: I have a great idea. You and Shippo will fight Mira and me and Josesito will meet Charles to give candy to the trick-or-treaters. *Montay: Trick-or-treaters. That's fine. *Shippo: I'm ready to stop Mira. *Esequiel: Alright, let's land. (The ice float stops at the beach of Paulet Island) *Montay: Mira, i will come for you. *Esequiel: Montay and Shippo, stop Mira for us. I'm going for Charles. *Shippo: Ok, stay safe. *Montay: Alright, we are prepare for this. *Shippo: Yes, I am ready to fight. *Josesito: I am also ready to visit Charles. *Esequiel: This is innocent or something may be trending. *Josesito: Alright, you and Shippo will go to that volcano. *Shippo: Let's go. *Montay: What? The volcano? No way, it's too hot there. *Shippo: This is where Mira is and the fight is there. *Montay: We can do it. *Shippo: Yes, let's do it! *Montay: Come on Shippo, it's a pretty job for us. *Shippo: Okay, it's time to go to the volcano. (Montay and Shippo head over to the volcano and Esequiel and Josesito went to Charles' house on a trailer) *Esequiel: Hey, the door is open. *Josesito: Let get some candy packing. (Inside of the house) *Esequiel: Wow, Charles never had that much candy. *Josesito: He die if he eat all of that sweet. *Esequiel: He's not around. We have to put everything in a box. *Josesito: Let's do it then. (Meanwhile at the mountain of the volcano) *Montay: Man, we have to get all the way here. *Shippo: Volcanic ash is deadly, so we have to be careful. *Montay: Someone may freeze the lava. *Shippo: At least, it's not dead. *Montay: You're choice. *Shippo: It's better to be safe than sorry. (Montay and Shippo arrive at the volcano, seeing Mira fighting with Boss Skua as the training is over) *Mira: Yellaleg, you have a good taste in your fighting skills. *Boss Skua: Sure thing Mira, it will be hard than fighting a penguin. *Mira: Fly off, Next! (Boss Skua flies as Montay and Shippo appear next) *Montay: Mira! *Mira: Well, well, well. Montay, it's nice to meet you. *Shippo: We came to fight you. *Mira: So Montay and Shippo, you were sent by Esequiel to stop me? What a deal, i am planning to rule the island. *Montay: You're not even the king of the island. Josesito is. *Mira: Oh, you have a plan to stop me? *Shippo: You can leave everyone alone and stop bothering people. *Mira: I wasn't bossing around. *Shippo: Enough talk, lets fight! (Mira goes face-to-face with Montay and Shippo and begin fighting. Montay used his turbo blast on Mira as Mira jumped and squeeze Montay to throw him to the ground.) *Montay: Ah, that gotta hurt. (Montay turn super saiyan and fly to fight Mira) *Montay: Shippo, are you helping? *Shippo: Yes! *kick Mira* *Mira: Ugh. Shippo. (Shippo goes for another attack) *Mira: No! You fool! You can't stop me. *Montay: Oh yeah? You wanna fool us from you. *Mira: Grrr.... Montay! You won't forgive this. *Montay: How do you know if you know our stealth? *Mira: That's what you need to know. *Montay: Yes, now let's continue fighting before we defeat you. *Shippo: Let's continue fighting! (Montay and Shippo continue to fight. Back at Charles' house, Esequiel was packing candy in the box) *Esequiel: Alright, we have like a few more. *Charles: What the hell are you doing? *Esequiel: We are getting all of this candy for Halloween. *Charles: Halloween? Screw you. Don't even give them to those baskets. *Esequiel: Look at all of this. I have more- *Charles grab Esequiel's fin* Stop, i'm giving them to the kids. (Charles throw the whole box of candy) *Charles: Just give it to the god-damn thing. My god-damn candy you mother fisha. *Josesito: It's Halloween relax. (Charles throw a lot of candy and cans on the floor) *Charles: You didn't forget the god-damn thing, "My candy." Look at the god-damn mess you just made. *Esequiel: I wouldn't recalled to that. *Charles: Yeah, i wouldn't care the damn thing. *Josesito: It's almost night time. We packed everything for you. *Charles: How about a can fat bot. *throw a can at Josesito* *Josesito: You didn't got me this time. *Charles: Esequiel, don't mess with my candy. *Esequiel: We won't mess it man. *Charles: You need to clean your mess up. *Esequiel: What are these. *pick up a chocolate bag* Interesting. *Charles: Holy god-damn. *grab Esequiel's candy* (Back at the fight) *Montay: Hey Mira! *punch Mira's head* *Mira: Ow! (Shippo goes in for another attack) *Mira: *jump and fight Montay* *Montay: You never have hands or fins. (Mira hits Montay) *Montay: Ah, it hurts. *Shippo: You'll regret that! (Shippo hits Mira hard) *Mira: Now that a fury to make. *Montay: Come on, give me one of your shots. *Mira: I will. *Montay: You must be one of the most powerful enemies i have seen since Lord Darktisk. (Flashback shows Lord Darktisk powering up in Penguin Hell. The flashback ends.) *Montay: This is what I recognize. *Shippo: You don't stand a chance against us. *Montay: That'll do better. *transform into a super saiyan and fight Mira* (Back at Charles' house, Charles throw a empty box to Esequiel) *Esequiel: Ge, awwww. *Charles: Get out of here. *jumps* Get out of here, don't get away from my god-damn candy. My candy! *Josesito: What day did you fall into that floor? *Charles: My candy, go away. *pick up two candy corn bags* Ahhh. *Esequiel: *pick up a kit-kat bag* Wow. *Charles: *defend his candy* Put it back. *Esequiel: Okay. *Charles: You will get your candy corn inside your head. *Esequiel: *put the kit-kat bag on the stove* There. *Charles: You put it in my oven! *Esequiel: You did that. *Josesito: Oh. *Charles: Leave it alone. *Esequiel: Oh, a can. *kick the can to Charles* *Charles: Ow god. *throw the can to Esequiel* *Esequiel: Oh. *Charles: You want it? *Esequiel: No. *Charles: How about a pack of souffle? *Esequiel: No, it's trick or treat. We have to cut some candy for the kids. *Charles: What? *Josesito: Just calm down. We have the progress. (Back at the battle in the volcano, Montay was fighting with Mira) *Montay: *kicks Mira* Yes! *Mira: *growls* Mon-tay. *Shippo: Good one, Montay! Now it's my turn! (Shippo goes in for an attack) *Mira: Noooo! You brat. *Montay: You want to be finished off? *Mira: No! *Montay: Then get going. *Shippo: Leave us! (Mira goes in another attack and fight Montay and Shippo) *Montay: That's a long way battle. *Shippo: Major mistake fighting us, Mira! *Mira: *growls* *Montay: I can see her growling. *Shippo: It may be another match. *Montay: Yeah, let's continue. *Shippo: Alright, you know when you're ready. *Montay: I am. (Montay and Shippo continue to fight Mira) *Montay: You are wasting our time! *Shippo: Yeah! Go away and leave us! (Mira drift the dift to Montay and Shippo and continue fighting them. Back at Charles's house, Charles has a bowl of candy for the kids) *Esequiel: That's better? *Charles: Yes, i don't need to complain anymore. *Josesito: When the kids knock on the door, give them candy. *Charles: I know. *Esequiel: It's nighttime now. The Trick or Treaters may come by now. *Josesito: We'll see about that. (Back at the volcano) *Montay: Hey Mira, you're thinking about fighting with our bellies? *Mira: No, that made me so mad. *Shippo: I will tell you one last time to go away and leave us. (It is clear that Shippo is mad at this point. Mira disagrees and fight Shippo. Back at Charles' house.) *Michael: Just to let you know guys that my dad has the worst trick-or-treaters ever. *Esequiel: It's a sneak to the house. *Josesito: Wait a minute, is that your birthday candy? *Charles: No. *Esequiel: Let me see and it's the candy we broke at the vending machine. *Charles: No. *Michael: Can i have one? *Charles: No, it's only for the trick-or-treaters. Okay? GET YOUR DIRTY FINS OUT OF MY CANDY! *start smoking* *Esequiel: Will you smoke at kids' faces? *Charles: No. There is no pumpkin around? (Many chicks were knocking and banging on the door) *Esequiel: Alright, the first trick-or-treaters. *Michael: Kids are rude these days. Don't forget the candy. *Charles: *get a bowl of candy* Let me see if Alto is not there. *open the door and see a adelie penguin chick with a monster mask and a chinstrap penguin chick with made-up blood on his face* What the hell? *Adelie Penguin Chick: Give me some candy. *Charles: What? *Magellanic Devil Chick: Give me some motha fishin' candy. *Charles: YOU DON'T TALK THAT WAY! *Chinstrap Penguin Chick: Give me some candy. *Charles: You guys need to learn respect *throw candy at them* *Magellanic Devil Chick: That's nice of throwing candy. *Esequiel: Happy Halloween. *Charles: Happy Halloween. Get away from my door. *close the door* *Esequiel: I didn't call Lovelace to come over at Paulet Island. *Josesito: I never seen a magellanic and chinstrap penguin here. *Charles: Do you believe those fools? MAN!! What is wrong with those kids? (The door knocks again making Charles hold a bowl of candy) *Charles: Want to help me hold a stack of candy? *Esequiel: No. It's hilarious. (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting has their monster heads when Charles open the door) *Carlos: Hello there soft man. *Charles: What the hell? *Dylan: We need some candy and Alto also steal candy from people rocks. *Charles: Where's your bags? *Carlos: Alto got like four of them to use for every candy and we need some. *Charles: Well you don't get no candy. No Bag. No Candy. *Ting-Ting: But we only get music? *Charles: No. I hate Classic Music. *Blazer: We only want one from you. *Charles: *give candy to them* Trick or treat. Get off of my fort. *close door* *Esequiel: It's Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting. They came to Paulet Island too. *Michael: I have seen those chicks before when they give four bags to Alto the Candy Boy. *Charles: All of you guys call me fat. Come do it. (The door knocks again when Charles open it and see Atticus with a gorilla mask and Erik with a skeleton costume) *Atticus: Trick or treat fatty. *Charles: Fatty? *Erik: Give us candy and so does Shippo. *Charles: He's fighting with the red snake and they call me a fatty. *Esequiel: That's what Atticus said. *Charles: Ha, ha. Who's your parents? *Mumble: Ain't going like that soft man. *Charles: My god. Mumble swim to get there too. *Esequiel: Okay Charles, get in the house. (Charles give candy to Atticus and Erik) *Charles: Hey, give Boadicea one. *Atticus: There you go Bo *give a candy to Bo*. *Bo: Thank you. *Charles: Now out. (Charles close the door) *Esequiel: This is a jackpot. (Back at the volcano) *Montay: Come on Shippo. Night time is here. We have time to stop Mira. *Shippo: Let's finish this! (Montay and Shippo continue to fight Mira) *Montay: We have some health, and we can finish the fight. (Montay and Shippo continue fighting Mira, back at Charles' house) *Esequiel: Don't even think about Tina coming over. (The door knocks again) *Charles: Oh god. (The door opens as Tina with her theft friend appears) *Tina: Freaking trick or treat. *Charles: Ahhhh! *Tina: Give me all the candy you have. (The adelie penguin theft took Charles' raddar and his stuff) *Tina: We're stealing your stuff. *Charles: Get away from me. *Tina: Take this, take this, take that. *Charles: Get away from me. *Theft: Let me have it. *Tina: Okay. (Tina is about to steal the mircowave) *Charles: Ah, give me my god-damn. *Tina: Yeah! Move back, move back! *Charles: Screw you all. *Theft: Let's go. *Tina: Yeah. Trick or treat in my mother fishing house. Have a nice day old man. (Tina and her theft friend left the house with Charles being robbed) *Charles: WAIT TIL' I CALL THE ELDERS! *Esequiel: Charles, they took the mircowave and the damn raddar. *Charles: Let me see those thefts again. *Tina: Oh, you want me to come? Let me take the couch! *Charles: No! Leave my god-damn couch alone! *Tina: You think you can handle that? You want to take the couch? *Charles: No! *Tina: Let me take the T.V *Charles: No! (Outside) *Rio: Alright, it's time. *Shady: This going to jack it up. (Inside of the house) *Tina: Everyone get inside! (Erik, Atticus, Bo, Alto, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting, and the rest of the chicks appear, jumping on Charles' house and stealing his stuff) *Charles: Ahhhh!! God-damn! (Erik, Bo and Atticus were stealing his plates, Dylan and Alto are eating all of Charles' candy and the Amigos looking at Charles' stuff) *Ramón: Hey look at this. We never seen that before. *Raul: Good thing Ramón. I want his hammer. *Rinaldo: Look at the plates. Who use plates nowadays? *Nestor: Come on. I got the rest of the stuff. *Rinaldo: Everyone outside! *Tina: Go! Go! Go! (Everyone robbing Charles' house went outside. Back at the volcano still, Montay defeated Mira.) *Montay: You think you waste our trick or treat time? *Mira: No. I want you guys to come with me to Charles' house. *Shippo: Yes. The training is over. Even we tricked you. *Montay: Come on. To Charles' house. *Shippo: Yeah, let's go. *Montay: There's a lot of people bothering him. (Montay and Shippo ride on Mira to Charles' house. Back at the house) *Charles: Mother fisher. *almost flip the table* AHHHH! *Michael: Dad, it's okay. *Charles: Let go off me. *Esequiel: Charles it's okay. Your raddar is stolen. Halloween is not just about thefts. *Josesito: And what's that outside? (They went outside to see many friends, held by Tina) *All: What you're gonna do? And a Happy Halloween!! *Charles: WHAT?! *Shady: We love this big guy. *Perxio: We know everything about Montay. We got respect for you. *Tina: We love you big man. *Charles: WHAT THE HECK?! *Dantel: So soft man, you're having a good time? *Charles: Yes and where is my stuff coming back? *Cho Cho: We will know. *Mumble: I think, now. *Shady: We planned it for you. *Elder 1: That's one big lucky shot. *Elder 2: Bring in the stuff! *Elder 3: Yes! (The Amigos break the big box to reveal Charles' stuff) *Raul: There it is! (Mira, Shippo and Montay arrives) *Montay: No! Stop! (Everyone gasped) *Esequiel: Mira? What is she doing here? *Montay: She reformed. She won't bite or hurt someone. *Mira: Esequiel, you are my new mentor. *Esequiel: Yes, a new training a born. *Charles: My stuff! And my motherfishing god-damn raddar. *Esequiel: I already had my own raddar. *Alto: Wow. *Dylan: I saw that. *Montay: Make that big laugh Charles. (Everyone laughed) *Mira: Esequiel, i'm staying in Paulet Island. *Esequiel: Yes. You can train me at the mountains anytime you wish. *Mira: Sure. *Esequiel: Good day. *Charles: That was the Worst Unhappy Halloween ever. THE END HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Trivia *This episode take place between the events of the Happy Peep episode "Five Nights at Ramón's 2". It takes place after defeating the amigotronics. **Since Ramón's Fazguin Pizzeria is mentioned, it does not make an appearance. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:Holiday Stories